It's Different Now
by Tir3dForever
Summary: Will add some Summary soon..Percabeth for sure tho..


**A/N: Okay, so I am new to this fandom. Read one or two books but out of order? So, yeah that's that. I don't own the characters just the plot and maybe, just maybe, some OCs will be in. I won't be using every single character in the book but I will try to use a lot of them. Anyways, on with the story. Oh also, all human, my bad forgot to mention that.**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I sighed as I walk thru the hallway. I kept tugging on sweater's sleeves as I nervously kept rehearsing a way to introduce myself to the principal in order to get my schedule and a campus tour, mainly on my first day of school at, Half Blood Camp High. I suddenly bumped into someone and fell on the ground and looked up to see blue golden eyes, I gasped and shyly looked at the ground "Hey, are you new here?"

I mutely nodded my head he chuckles a bit and I looked up at him "I am Luke. Luke Catellan. You are?"

"Annabeth. Annabeth Elizabeth Chase."

He smiles "Annabeth, such a pretty name. Wait, did you say Chase?"

I nodded "Thank you and yes I did."

"You are Mangnus' Chase sister!"

I shrugged "Yeah? So?"

He smiles "Welcome to the Squad."

I raised an eyebrow "Uhm uh what?"

He laughs "Gosh you are hilarious."

What the fuck was so funny? I didn't say anything hilarious. "Welcome to the gang. Your brother is an amazing friend, he always talks about you."

I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit "That's Maggie for you."

He busted out laughing "Maggie? Oh good god I am going to start calling him that."

I smirked evilly "He is gonna kick your ass."

He shrugged "True. But totally worth it."

I rolled my eyes at this kid "Can you show me where the principal office is by the wa-"

"Anna!"

I turned around to see my big brother and I smiled widely at him as he handed me my schedule "Here you go lil Lizard."

I growled at him and Luke laughs "Soooo Maggie, h-"

My brother pulled him into a choke hold and Luke kept laughing as I laughed a bit "Mags, leave him alone, poor kid is gonna die."

It was a female, she was pretty and i shyly looked at the ground as my brother lets go of Luke "Thali, baby girl."

He hugs her and kisses her quickly "I love you."

She smiles at him "I love you too, so who is this? New girl?"

He opens his mouth to speak but I beat him to it "I am a transfer student from UK."

She smiles "Oh nice. You have a pretty voice and your accent makes you sound cuter!"

I shrugged "Uh thanks uh-"

She smiles "I am Thalia. Thalia Grace. Magnus Chase is my boyfriend so don't-"

Maggie laughs "How can you warn her to back away from me? She lives in the same house as me. We happen to share the same last name and oh same parents."

She gives all of an embarrassed smile "So, sorry Annie!"

I raised an eyebrow "How do you kno-Oh. My. God. I remember you now! Gracie!"

She giggles and we hugged each other tightly "How are you Annie?"

I smirked "Better than ever! I moved back and good stay."

She giggles "Finally! I am so glad we kept in touch, finally good to see you in person, Wise girly. Did you..see you know who?"

I shook my head shyly "Not yet...don't want to see him that soon to be honest?"

We pulled away and she pouts "He missed you...a lot...but things have changed drastically...It's been 6 years since you have seen each other...You know?"

I chewed on my lower lip and shrugged "Yeah.."

I shook my head and suddenly was on the ground, I wobbly stood up just to see electric sea green eyes, my heart started pounding and the boy groans out "I am so so so so freaking sorry. I was just running away from these group girls and I bumped into you. Oh my your eyes are so beautiful. Silver eyes. Holy shit. Are those really your eye color?"

I looked down shyly and blushed hard "It's okay...Yes. They are."

I looked up and froze it's him. Oh my fucking gosh it's fucking Percy. Oh god please have some mercy on me, it's fucking Percy. I sighed mentally and shook my head "Erum...I am gonna go to class now..Bye.."

I started walking towards Caclulus but I felt someone grab my writs, I turned around to see Percy. I gulp and whispered "Er yes?"

He gives me a sad smile "Annabeth?"

I chewed on my lower lip "How do you know my name?"

He frowns "You don't remember me?"

I opened my mouth but the bell rang and I pulled my wrist out of his hand "I have to go to class."

I ran to Calculus just to see Dare. Why the fuck is she here? She smiles at everyone and then notices me and gasps "Oh My Gosh! It's Miss Freak from Middle school!"

I rolled my eyes, still a bitch? I see. She suddenly squeals and runs upto the dude at the door and kisses him quickly. It was Percy. Oh they are dating. Just fucking great. Time to kill my feelings for him. When they were kissing his eyes locked with mine. I rolled my eyes and start the classwork.

Fuck Percy Jackson.

 **A/N: Please No Hate. First PJ fanfiction. Thank you for Reading!**


End file.
